


the sea is the sea

by clexa



Series: Clexa Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa/pseuds/clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke feels like she's drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sea is the sea

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested "'Look at me - just breathe, okay?' clexa PLEASE"

They’re grinning breathlessly at each other when it happens.

Clarke hears the shot ring out, somehow sharper than the dull cries around her.

Lexa’s face goes abruptly blank, but in the midst of her warpaint her eyes are wide and scared. She clutches at her stomach and wobbles on her feet.

Clarke feels like she’s drowning. 

Lexa falls into her arms, gasping wetly.

Clarke doesn’t want to look away but she raises her head and her hand, and calmly shoots a smug-faced man right in his heart. She doesn’t need to watch to know that he falls.

Dropping her gun, Clarke cradles Lexa against her and presses firmly on the wound in her abdomen. Already, her hand is sticky with blood.

Clarke exhales shakily.

"Help!" she shouts. Her cry is lost in the sound of gunfire and the cries of their people.

"Look at me - just breathe, okay?" she tells Lexa, searching wildly for anyone, anyone that could find her mother, but they’re secluded near the forest and the closest body is dead.

"Clarke" Lexa says, "Clarke."

Clarke can barely see Lexa through her tears, but she doesn’t have a free hand to wipe them away so they splatter against Lexa’s warpaint.

"Don’t cry" Lexa tells her, reaching a hand to dab at Clarke’s eyes.

"I’ll see you again," Lexa continues, gazing at her reverently, "I’ll spend all my lives with you."

Clarke tries to smile but her chin wobbles.

"May we meet again," she chokes out.

Lexa nods in satisfaction.

"We always have."


End file.
